SinRest: Season One (Discontinued)
by ElledaughterofHecate
Summary: Sinopia Melo is a new student at Beacon. This is some of her adventures before I work on another story with ApolloSpencer59. These events take place before season one.
1. Prologue

**Please review!**

Prolonge

Tukson Melo smiled warmly as he watched the small 4 year old girl with long pink hair, run squealing across the yard. Raising a daughter was hard but raising a daughter without her mother was even harder. But he had pulled through. Sinopia's mother had left when she was right after she was born. Literary, gave birth to her only child then left as soon as she was allowed too. It had broke Tukson's heart but his sister told him to move on. After all, he was still there for the underweight, pale baby wailing in that hospital crib unlike Fallow who had left without a backward glance at her husband or daughter. Tukson glanced sideways. His sister smiled and patted his shoulder. "You're doing a good job, Tuk." Both of them looked back at the little girl, who was now picking wildflowers, carefully avoiding the weeds. Tukson smiled widely again. His little cub was extremely bright for her age. She was learning a lot faster then anyone he knew. She skipped over to them and presented the bundle of wild flowers to her father. Tukson beamed and scooped her up into arms. The wolf ears on top of her head twitched from side to side, picking up the sounds all around her. She was a faunus like Tukson. That had been the thing that broke Fallow. When the nurse handed her the whimpering baby, Fallow had taken her willing but the smile had faded from her face. She had pushed the blanket back from the baby's head revealing the two pink ears on top of the baby's head. She shoved the baby back into the nurse's arms and refused to hold her. Finally the nurse had taken Sinopia down to the other babies. Fall hadn't talked to anyone until they told her she could leave. Then she had changed clothes and stormed out of the hospital. Sinopia laughed as she was tickled from both her aunt and father. Tukson sighed.

"Are you sure I'm doing this right, Nilla?" Nilla smiled sadly, knowing that her brother was still pining for his runaway bride and scared for his small daughter.

"Tuk. Listen to me, you'll be fine…" She trailed off. Nilla bit her lip, wondering if she should tell her brother about the next piece on news. Finally she placed a hand on Tukson's shoulder. "Tukson, there's something I need to tell you." Tukson frowned. He set Sinopia on the deck and gently nudged her inside.

"Go inside, cub. Go put your flowers in a vase." Sinopia ran inside and Tukson slid the glass door shut behind her. He turned to Nilla quizzically. Nilla sighed.

"Ozpin came and spoke to me yesterday." Tukson's jaw dropped open. Professor Ozpin was the legendary headmaster of Beacon. Only the best school for huntsmen and huntresses in training.

"W-what did he want to talk to you about?" Nilla rested a hand on her stomach.

"He wanted to know if I had any children." She hesitated again. Tukson crossed his arms over his chest, nodding for her to go on. "Well… I told him that I didn't have any children but I had one one the way." She paused taking in Tukson's shocked face.

"Y-you're pregnant?" Nilla nodded and gently rubbed her stomach.

"But that's not the important thing-"

"Who's the father?" Tukson interrupted. Nilla rolled her eyes, annoyed with her interrupting brother.

"I don't know but Ozpin asked me-"

"How do you not know who the father is?" Nilla stomped her foot and glared at Tukson.

"Because I don't! Tukson listen to me! Ozpin asked about your daughter!" That snapped Tukson out of his haze.

"He asked about Sinopia? Why?" Nilla huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"He knows I have two siblings. Because, my sister off the charts, he asked about you. He wanted to know if you have any kids. I told him you have a daughter. He said he would keep an eye out for our children." Tukson's back stiffened.

"Why?" Nilla shrugged.

"He said that any child with the Melo genes would be amazing. He said that if I wanted my child would have full access to Beacon. He said to let you know that too."


	2. Chapter 1

**Please review!**

Chapter 1: Sinn

I stretched lazily and closed my book. I looked out the window into the field that surrounded our house. As expected I saw nothing. Stretching, I reached over to the coffee table and grabbed the remote. Flipping on the television, I sighed and threw my book up into the air. I raised a hand and the book floated in the air. I smiled and spun my finger in a circle. The book turned in a slow circle. "In other news, The leader of the White Fang stepped down today. The peaceful organization has yet to decide on a new leader yet but many White Fang members and other faunus are upset that the leader has stepped down…" The book fell to the floor with a thud. I twisted in my chair so that my feet were on the floor. Even with my feet on solid ground I felt like the world was spinning to quickly. I squeezed my eyes shut. Than I quickly opened them and focused on the tv. Lisa Lavender was sitting calmly at her desk with a picture of the White Fang flag suspended in the air next to her. "When we have more information, we will continue this story. Back to you Cyril." A man suddenly appeared on screen talking about the Schnee Dust Company. I felt like the walls were closing in on me. I pulled my knees up to chest and hugged them close. A thought hit me and I quickly stood up. I walked swiftly to the back door. I pulled the blinds down and lock the door. I walked from room to room, pulling down blinds and turning off lights. When I hit my room I quickly looked around and spotted my doll. It was a little childish. An eleven year old seeking comfort in a ratty doll. But I'd had that doll forever. I picked it up off the bed and held it close to my chest. I ran through the rest of the house, trying off lights and closing blinds. Finally the house was pitch black. I blinked and started slowing walking toward my room. I caught a glimpse of myself in a mirror on the wall. You couldn't even tell what I was. It was just two golden eyes hovering in the darkness. I swallowed and went to my room. I could see everything. Faunus night vision is incredible. I walked over to my closet and locked myself inside. Inside, I had a pile of books and one pillow. My dresses that were hanging up wear like ghosts of faunus long dead from the war with humans. I felt tears welling up behind my eyes. How could he do that? I wasn't stupid. I knew that things between human and faunus had been tense for months. Even things between faunus and faunus. Many faunus thought we needed to take more drastic measures. We NEEDED to fight back, violently. I shuttered. I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up I could tell by the light particles it was dark outside the house. I sat up and stretched. Suddenly the wolf ears on top of my ear perked up. I frozed and strained to listen. Someone was messing with the front door. I turned my head, but couldn't hear any from the back door. I turned my listening back to the front door. I heard the soft jingle of keys and the knob being turned. I gave a small yelp as I heard the door closing.

"Sinopia?" I heard the sound of something hitting the floor. "Sinopia!" I heard someone walking through the house then start running. "Cub! Answer me! Please!" I shot forward and threw open the closet door. I stumbled through my room and into a pair of arms. I struggled and screamed. My eyes were closed. "Cub! Its me! Cub, it's ok!" I opened my eyes and saw my father's worried face staring at me. I sobbed and wrapped my short arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around waist and pulled me in close. "I'm so sorry, Cub. I didn't mean to scare you." I squeezed him closer.

"Why, Daddy? You know they'll come after us! Why did you step down?" He pulled back.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to. They forced me. They said they would hurt you. I tried to hold out for as long as I could. But when I came home and I couldn't find you…" He trailed off but I got the message.

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I saw the story on the news and panicked." He nodded.

"We need to start being prepared. Locking doors and windows." I nodded and hugged him close. "Don't worry, Cub. Things will be better you'll see."


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you breath20k for favoriting SinRest! It means a lot to me! Please review!**

Chapter 2: Sinn

I kicked my legs and let out a huff of breath. I was sitting outside a closed door in an abandoned warehouse. Well, the rest of Vale thought it was abandoned but the White Fang were using it for dust storage and a place to hold their meetings. Even though my father had stepped down from leadership of the White Fang they still requested that he attend important meeting the new leader and his two lieutenants, Adam Taurus and the other one who's name I could never remember. I was dressed in a frilly pink and purple dress which Papa said complimented my pink hair and gold eyes well. I looked down at the raggy doll in my hand. It was the same doll I had sought comfort in only a few months ago. It had been the last gift from my Aunt Nilla before she disappeared. Several faunus scurried past me, carrying a large crate with the Schnee Dust Company logo on the side. I sighed again and brushed some dust off my purple boots then fiddled with the end of my pink braid. I had been sitting here forever! When was Papa going to be done? I leaned back and watch more White Fang members pass and carry on with their given jobs. I was unaware of the five boys sneaking up behind me. Suddenly the doll was yanked from my grip. I wheeled around. "Hey! Give that back!" The boy in front laughed and waved the doll above his head. He was tall and muscular and had wolf ears like me. I growled deep in my throat and felt my ears lean back. One of the other boys laughed and jeered. His was slightly pudgy and he had scales covering his face. I couldn't see any of the other boys faunusys because they were covered up by White Fang hoods or masks. They were all wearing normal street clothes other than the masks and hoods.

"If it isn't the daughter of the great Tukson Melo." The first boy jeered. I pushed my fear down and took a step toward the group of larger boys.

"Give it back." I growled again but I could detect a waver in my voice. Another boy who was tall and thin and was wearing a shirt with a deer on it laughed.

"Aw, she wants her chew toy back!" Wolf Boy wheeled around and slapped Deer Boy.

"Shut up!" He growled. Deer Boy took a step back, holding his face. Wolf Boy turned back to me.

"Prey. Am I right?" I swallowed but didn't answer him. One of the other boys ran a lizard tongue over his teeth as he studied me.

"Give it back." I muttered. Wolf Boy stepped forward and waved the doll over my head.

"What are you gonna do about it?" He hissed. My voice got stuck in my throat and I felt my ears pressing against my skull in fear. He smirked and grabbed one of my ears, pulling my head to the left.

"Ohhhh, she scared!" The scale faced boy lisped. I felt tears spring to my eyes. Wolf Boy would know how sensitive wolf ears were and yet he was still pulling my head down. Finally he forced me down onto the dirt floor of the warehouse. He threw my doll to the side then brought his foot down on my rips. I cried out and curled into a ball. Deer Boy laughed.

"Ha! She's a dog!"

"Kick the dog!" The other boys chanted as Wolf Boy brought his foot down on my ribs again.

"Stop!" I cried, tears streaming down my face. Wolf Boy grabbed my braid and pulled my head up.

"Make me." He growled, smiling. I bit my lip and he slammed my head into the dirt. I gasped and watched my vision swim. I felt the ground rumble and heard the boy's gasping. Wolf Boy backed away a few steps. I slowly got to my knees and looked down at the ground, afraid I was going to throw up. My hair was coming undone and I glanced up at the boys, flashing one gold eye. The ground heaved and a tree root crashed from the dirt wrapping around Scale Face. He squealed as more roots erupted from the ground Wolf Boy looked around at his shrinking pack. Then he looked down at me with fire in his eyes. I was slowly getting to my feet when he kicked me in the face. I collapsed back into the dirt. My hand went to my nose and I felt warm blood running over my fingers. He kicked me in the ribs again and again. I was crying and the more he kicked me the more the ground shook. Suddenly he grabbed the straps of my dress and lifted me into the air. "You're nothing disappointment to the White Fang! You will never mean anything to anyone!" He screamed in my face. Suddenly he was jerked back and I fell into the dirt. The ground stopped shaking as I looked up to see a boy with wolf ears peeking out of his shaggy dark brown hair kick Wolf Boy in the side. Then he stood in front of me as the roots dropped the other boys.

"Leave her alone Kyran." The boy called, his hands clenched into fists. Kyran cursed and held his side.

"Fine, Cye. Let the freak protect the disappointment." The boy, Cye took a step forward.

"At least she's done something for the White Fang. What have you done, Kyran?" Kyran cussed and got to his feet. His gang stood a few feet behind him.

"This isn't over, Cye." Then he and his pack disappeared. Cye turned around and crouched down next to me. I crawl away a few inches. His kind sea green eyes studied me.

"Hey, I'm not gonna hurt you." He got up and grabbed my doll. Then he walked back over and held it out to me. I tentatively took it.

"Thank you." I whispered. He nodded and held out his hand.

"I know where your dad is. Why don't we wait for him?" I grabbed his hand and he pulled me to my feet.

"And you don't have to talk to me like that." I said, holding my head up high. "I'm not a child. I'm the same age as you." He glanced sideways at me.

"And how do you know how old I am?" He asked as I sat down on the box I had been sitting on earlier.

"You bear the markings of a Leo and based on the devoplmental stage your ears are in, you're eleven." I shrugged. "Like me." He whistled.

"Thats impressive. You can tell all that just by looking at me?" I nodded.

"I have a knack for reading people." We were slient as the door opened and Adam Taurus appeared. He nodded at us then left. After him came the leader and his other lieutenant. I lept off the box and Cye saluted him. He regaured us then disappeared. Finally Papa appeared, sighing and rubbing his eyes.

"Cub, I'm sorry it took-" He looked up and saw my ripped dress and bleeding nose. He crossed to me and cubbed my face in his hands. "Sinn, What happened?!" I looked down. Cye stepped foreward.

"Sir, this wasn't her falut. Some boys around our age started picking on her. They started beating her up." Cye stood up strighter. "I showed up and stopped them." He glanced at me.

"But she was using tree roots to fight them?" He asked. I nodded and wiped some blood off my face.

"My semblance." Papa grabbed my hand that wasn't holding my doll.

"Thank you for helping her." Cye nodded.

"Just trying to help sir." Papa nodded at him and then we left. I glanced back to see Cye still staring after us with a confused look on his face.


	4. Chapter 3

**Next week I will be updating my RWBY: Team of Misfits story. I will not update this one. Happy Valentines day! I hope everyone has a love filled day and have someone to spend it as will. Please review!**

 **-ElledaughterofHeacte**

Chapter Three: Forrest

A key jingled in the lock of our apartment in Vale. My kid sister, Aspen, lept to her feet, her white hair with black highlights swinging around her face. I looked up from our board game. Our mom, Willow and dad, Oak, stumbled into the apartment. Mom's wide brown belt was smudged with dirt and the hem of her green tunic was ripped. Aspen ran forward and threw her arms around Mom's waist. "You came back!" She squealed. Mom smiled and brushed some of her brown hair that had long slender branches braided into it behind her ear.

"I promised didn't I?" Dad walked over to the olive couch and flopped down on it.

"Ugh." I chucked.

"Dad, you're gonna get crap on the couch." He grunted again. Mom smiled and walked over. Then she pushed Dad off the couch. He yelped and landed on Aspen and I's board game. "No! The kingdom of Atlas has fallen!" I yelled and fell to my knees, "My loyal soldiers!" Dad chuckled and grabbed me, pulling me down next to him. Aspen climbed over the couch and jumped on Dad. He groaned.

"Hey, princess." Mom joined us, leaned against the couch and started brushing my red bangs out of my eyes.

"How was the hunt?" I asked.

"Exhausting." Mom said stripping off her knee high leather brown boots.

"Draining." Dad said, closing his eyes. Aspen giggled and bounced up and down on his stomach.

"You funny, daddy!" He groaned and laughed, smiling.

"Thanks, Princess." Mom got to her feet and ruffled my already messy brown hair.

"Did you make dinner for your sister?" I shook my head.

"No. You guys said you would be back in time for dinner, so I didn't make any." Dad's face darkened and he leaned up onto his elbows.

"You need to start getting use to making dinner anyway." Mom shot him a hard look then smiled down at me.

"That's ok tonight, Forrest." Then she grabbed Dad's hand and tugged him toward their room. "Come on," She hauled him to his feet. "Let's go shower." They got up and left the room. Aspen pouted.

"Why was Daddy mad at you?" I bit the inside of my lip. Mom would kill me if I told her to truth.

"He's just tired." I grabbed her hand. "Come on, shrimp." She laughed and tugged on the end of her white shirt. I led her into the kitchen and helped her put on an apron. She stuck her thumb in her mouth as I served our options. "Do you want frozen chicken nuggets ooorrr frozen chicken nuggets?" She giggled.

"Pizza!" I closed the freezer door and looked down at her.

"How did you get pizza out of that?"

"I want pizza." She muttered around her thumb. I shook my head smiling.

"You can ask Dad when he comes back out but I bet he'll say no."

"Say no to what?" Mom asked, towel drying her hair. She had a brown robe over her green pajamas.

"No to getting pizza."

"Oh," Mom gasped dropping her towel. "I would kill for pizza." I winced.

"That's two votes for pizza."

"Pizza?" Dad asked, walking into the room, his brown hair sticking up in wild directions. I sighed.

"Do you want to go get it?" I asked, already knowing the answer. Dad shook his head and wrapped his arms around mom's waist.

"No way. I want to stay here." I shook my head and held out my palm.

"Then I'm gonna need some money." Dad disappeared back into his room and came out with some lien.

"Just get a large pizza and hurry back." I nodded and stooped to pull on my gold shoes and grab my gold jacket. Then I walked out into the chilly night air. The streets of Vale were mostly deserted but I kept my hands in my pockets just in case. Just as I was reaching the pizza shop, a spark of lighting in an alley next to me caught my attention. I took a step back, peering into the darkness. There it was again! A spark of yellow energy at the end of the alley.

"Hello?" I called stepping into the alley. There was scuffling of feet then silence. "Is someone there?" I asked, taking a few more steps into the darkness. Suddenly I could see it. The dead arc of the lightning headed right for me. It was aimed at my chest.


	5. Author's Note

**Hey guys! Due to some personal things and school stuff I will not be updating any of my stories this week. I hope you understand and will be ready for the chapters in the weeks to come. Thank you!**

 **-ElledaughterofHeacte**

Chapter Four: Forrest


	6. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry for posting on Tuesday. I was visting family in the middle of nowwhere who don't have Wifi. But I'm back, baby! Let's hear from you guys! Would you like the next chapter to be in Sinn's point of view or Forrest's? I'm cool with writing in either so its up to you guys! Please review!**

 **-ElledaughterofHeacte**

Chapter Four: Forrest

I yelped and managed to twist to the side as the lightning bolt shot past me. I turned angrily to the person at the end of the alley. "Watch it!" Someone moved in the shadows and I caught the glimpse of a ripped black jacket. "Are you trying to kill me?" The person at the end of the alley chuckled. I clenched my fists in anger. "That's not funny!"

"Depends on who you ask." A voice spoke from the shadows. It sounded like a guy. I stood up straighter.

"Who are you?"

"None of your business. Run along." I took a step toward the person.

"You just tried to fry me. I think I have a bone to pick with you." The boy laughed again.

"Then by all means," He stood up and took a step forward, lighting up a ball of crackling lightning in his palm. "Pick the bone." He had champagne blonde hair that was slicked back with gel or something. He was wearing a black jacket over a dark grey shirt and pants. His black boots were beat up and the two dog tags hanging from his neck rattled in the silence. His eyes were the same color as his hair and he wore a cruel smirk. He looked about the same age as me. I frowned and felt my feet shift nervously. The boy laughed. "Scared?"

"Wouldn't count on it." I muttered. The boy raised his hand that was full of lighting.

"Run away." He said. "Cause I'm not afraid to use this on you." I smirked.

"Nah. You won't use it." He frowned.

"Yeah, I will." I inspected my fingernails.

"Nope. You're too much of a coward." He fumed.

"Shut up!" He threw the ball at me and felt my semblance activate. He wheeled around looking for me. I was leaning against the building on the left side of the alley with my arms crossed. "How the hell did you get there?" I yawned and looked down at were he had been crouched before. I looked up at him with a smirk on my face and shook my head.

"Hot wiring the club? What's the gain in that?" He shrugged as he activated a new ball of lightning.

"Their lights go out and I can steal their money." I tsked.

"Monologuing. Very villain's flaw." He smirked.

"You'd make a good sidekick. Too bad you won't live long enough to fill the position." He threw the ball and I ran to the otherside of the alley. He wheeled around again. "Damn it! What is your power?" I laughed, ran to his side. Then ran back to the front of alley. He smiled. "Ah, speed. I should have know." I shrugged.

"Maybe you're slow?" I smiled at my joke. He chuckled.

"Try that trick again." I shrugged.

"Your loss." I ran toward him but he threw a lightning bolt at the ground. I flew through the air and landed in the street. I groaned and sat up. The boy appeared at the entrance of the alley.

"I learn quickly."

"I noticed."

"Forrest?" We both looked over to see Aspen standing a few feet away. Fear clenched my gut.

"Aspen, run." The boy stared at her. Aspen clutched the ends of her red jacket.

"Why?"

"Aspen, don't ask questions. Just run home!" She seemed frozen for a few more moments then she walked toward me. She helped me up then turned to the boy.

"Go home." She said in a serious but calm voice. The boy studied her for a few more moments then disappeared into the alley. Aspen let out a huff of breath and turned to me. "Mom sent me to find you." I narrowed my eyes.

"What was that all about? Do you know him?" She bit her lip and didn't meet my eyes.

"He… comes by my school… to drop off and pick up his brother." She said haltingly. I narrowed my eyes even more.

"Aspen, are you lying to me?" She shook her head and grabbed my hand, pulling me along.

"No! Now let's get the pizza!"


	7. Author's Note (Again)

**Hey guys. Due to some things going wrong in my life right now I'm going to be taking a break. For hopefully a couple of weeks to get my shit back together and I'll be back. I'm really sorry for dumping this on you guys now but I've been meaning to take a break for a while. I really appreciate all of the followers and people who have favorited my story in the course of this last couple of months. I hope you guys can bare with me and I will try and be back as soon as I can.**

 **Thank you guys so much. I love you guys!**

 **-ElledaughterofHecate**

Chapter Five: Forrest


	8. Chapter 5

**So guys. I'm sorry that the update is so late. I've been struggling with depression and a lot of other things in my life. This is the second to last chapter in this book and I really hope you enjoy it. If you guys ever have any suggestions for a story or just want to talk or anything like that, I love my readers so feel free. I will always be here for you guys even if I'm not updating. Anyway, now that I've got the more important things out of the way, I didn't get anything about who you wanted this chapter's point of view to be in. So you get Forrest! (He's cool right?) I hope you guys enjoy and review!**

 **Thank you guys so much. I love you guys!**

 **-ElledaughterofHecate**

Chapter Five: Forrest

I glanced nervously up at the clock. They were late. Aspen nervously started chewing her fingernails as her eyes flickered from my face to the tv screen and back. I gave her a shaky smile and ruffled her hair. "Don't worry. I'm sure they are grabbing some food or something." She nodded and returned her attention to the cartoon. Trying to shake off my own nerves, I pulled my scroll out of my pocket and sent Dad a text. He didn't respond right away. "It's ok. He just busy and can't answer." I muttered and got up. I went to the window and peered out of the blinds. Then I pulled out my scroll and texted Mom. Still no answer. "It doesn't mean anything." I muttered and went back to the couch. Aspen turned around and face me. She had changed a lot in two years. She had developed Mom's looks and Dad's personality so she had a lot of friends. It wasn't long before she had a boyfriend.

"Do you even have an idea of where they are?" I shook my head. She scowled. "They've never been this late before." I glanced at the door.

"Maybe there is traffic?" I offered, sitting down on the couch again. Traffic in Vale was notoriously unpredictable. She shot me a look then nodded.

"Maybe." She turned back to the tv but her eyes weren't on the screen. The green eyes kept flickering from the window to the door. I tried to ignore the gnawing feeling in my stomach but it kept getting worse. Aspen's scroll buzzed and both of us jumped. She quickly scooped it up but frowned.

"Is it Dad?" I asked. She shook her head and quickly responded.

"No. Just a friend of mine."

"Which friend? Malienna?" She shook her head and didn't answer the question. A clap of thunder sounded outside our apartment and rain started to fall. Aspen put her scroll down and we both turned our gazes to the tv but neither one of us was focusing on the show.

Three hours later the rain was pouring harder and each crash of thunder shook the windows and photos on the wall. Aspen was stretched out across the armchair next to me. The tv was still on but it was on the news channel instead of the cartoon. Mom and Dad were offical four hours late. "Do you want to get some food or something?" I offered. Aspen shot me a look then looked outside.

"In this weather?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yes. And we will wear out swimsuits so we can go get it." She muttered something under her breath then went back to tossing her scroll in the air and catching it.

"I could eat though." She said a few minutes later.

"Same." I got up and looked out the window. You could barely see anything through the rain and the sidewalk was swamped. I swallowed hard as I saw a child's bicycle float past in the waters. "Pizza?" I offered, my voice sounded strained. She shrugged.

"Sure. Heat mine up." I moved into the kitchen and started pulling out plates and leftovers from the fridge. Suddenly there was a loud crash and Aspen screamed. I ran around the corner to see a man staggering into the apartment. Aspen screamed again and pressed her back deep into her chair, terror etched all over her face. The man slammed the door shut and collapsed on the floor. "Who the hell is that?" Aspen shrieked, her eyes wide with fear.

"Dad?" I whispered. It was hard to tell because his normally green and brown clothes were covered in mud, rain and and blood. The man let out a low groan. I crept closer to him to, in fact, discover that it _was_ Oak Bole. I knelt next to him and shook his shoulder. "Dad? Dad, wake up?" Aspen slowly slid off the chair and crawled toward us.

"Is it dad?" She whispered. The man groaned again and Aspen wrinkled her nose. "How can you tell it's him?" She tentatively reached out and wiped the mud off of Dad's eyes. I held the towel in my hand to one of the many wounds on his chest and started applying pressure. Dad opened his eyes and looked down at me.

"Forrest." He rasped. I smiled weakly and continued to pressed the wound. He closed his eyes and winced. Aspen cupped Dad's face in her hands and continued to try and wipe away the grime.

"Daddy?" He hummed in response. She looked up at me with worry in her wide green eyes. I got up and started grabbing more towels. Aspen looked back down at him. "Daddy, where is momma?" That made me stop. I slowly turned to look at them both. Dad's eyes slowly opened and he slowly sat up. Aspen's hands dropped into her lap and, despite her normal hating the feeling of dirt on her hands, she didn't wipe the mud away.

"Dad?" I whispered. He leaned against the doorframe and studied us both.

"Daddy?" Aspen looked up him, tears starting to fill her eyes. "Where's Momma?" Dad's light green eyes locked with mine and I felt the ground start to move under my feet. Dad sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"Daddy." Aspen demanded. Finally, Dad looked down at the ground.

"She didn't make it. Willow's dead."


End file.
